Sunset Borderline
by Funkyicecube
Summary: Tommy's ex shows up and makes Jude feel insecure. She ends up trying too hard and Tommy reacts negatively. Inspiration from a DLS member and the new season 4 pictures. Sorry the summary is so bad.


**Okay so it's been ages since I posted anything on here. I was cruising DLS the other night when I saw the new season 4 pictures... add a comment from a member on the site and voila. Here's Sunset Borderline. **

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own IS... I would like Alexz's brother Brendan for my birthday though xD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Baby's Coming Back

The overhead light telling passengers to secure their seatbelts flashed on with a ding, air hosts and hostesses walking up and down the aisles to make sure that everyone was buckled in. Turbulence was up ahead and it was going to last a fair few minutes. The movements of the air staff caused Tom Quincy to stir and open his eyes, all traces of sleep gone in a few seconds as he realized he had to buckle up. Shifting, he attempted to sit up but found a weight on his shoulder. It was light and as he turned to look, he saw a blonde head of hair leaning on him, still fast asleep.

"Jude… girl, you have to wake up." Trying to wake up Jude Harrison was a hazardous and probably dangerous thing, but it had to be done and Tommy shook her gently. When all he received in return was a groan and her burying her head further into his shoulder, he buckled his own seatbelt before reaching over and pulling hers around her waist, snapping it shut. Tommy leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes once more, hoping to go back to sleep when an air hostess disturbed him, explaining that his 'girlfriend' had to have her seat fully upright. Here was yet nearly another impossible task; pulling a seat up to a sitting position without disturbing its occupant from their sleep.

Just as he was about to pull on the lever, the plane shook causing Jude to bolt up, wide awake. This enabled Tommy to bring the seat up and then turn to his girl who was looking around, slightly disorientated as to where she was. The dim lights probably didn't help and there was a clear view of the night sky from out of the small, round windows. Tommy leaned over and wrapped his arms around Jude, knowing that she hated flying. When they had first reached the airport, on their way to Thailand, she had expressed her dislike of aeroplanes and the fears that came with that dislike. Turbulence was one of those fears and looking at her, Tommy could see that her face had paled considerably. Quickly, he reached into the pocket on the back of the seat in front of him and pulled out a white paper bag. Opening it, he passed it to Jude who held it up to her mouth and all he could do was rub her back and murmur words of comfort as she retched and threw up.

The bag was thrown into a large garbage bag, Tommy pulling Jude back so that she was sitting comfortably, a blanket from when she had been sleeping still draped over her. She cuddled down further under it and rested her head once again on Tommy's shoulder. He leaned his head on top of hers and kept one arm wrapped around her.

"Tommy, how much longer?" Jude's voice was quiet but that was all down to the atmosphere. Most people were asleep at two am and everyone spoke in hushed voices because of this. Tommy smiled at her question. Jude had always been patient, to a certain extent, but obviously two flights lasting twenty-one hours in total was the extent of her patience. Planting a kiss on the top of her blonde hair, he chuckled softly.

"Only another half and hour hun." A soft 'ding' was heard as the seatbelt sign flashed off. Jude immediately un-clicked hers and moved to sit on his lap, her head now resting on his chest. Tommy brought his hand up and stroked her now short hair. He had been surprised when she had told him about wanting to cut it off but saw her reasoning behind it. While backpacking through Asia it would be easier to manage and he had to admit, she looked great either way… even fresh out of bed. His hand snaked under her shirt and rubbed her back, causing her to moan softly and close her eyes, falling back into sleep. When Jude next awoke, Tommy was pulling her seatbelt back on and the plane was touching down on the runway.

They waited until most people had left the plane before leaving themselves, walking hand-in-hand to the baggage claim. Tommy held her arm ass she headed to pick up their bags, stopping her and spinning her around before softly pressing his lips against hers. Jude responded and kissed back before gently pulling away, their foreheads leaning against each others. Smiles spread over both of their faces as the couple slowly parted. Tommy's arm looped around her waist as he held his bag with the other. Jude held her bag, slid her guitar onto her shoulder and leaned into him as they left the airport.

Little under a few seconds after leaving the airport, Jude was pulled away from Tommy by a blur of perfectly tanned skin and blonde hair. Laughing quietly to herself, she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around her sister. It had been a good three months since the Harrison sisters had seen each other and they had a lot to catch up on. Tommy reached down to pick up Jude's bag, walking with Kwest to the Hummer. Putting their bags in the boot of the car, he turned to Kwest and the two men shared a 'guy-hug', clapping their hands together and patting each other on the back. Just as Tommy was going to ask Kwest about the vacation to Mexico he had taken with Sadie, a loud shriek came from the girls, interrupting them. At first thought, Tommy figured that it was Sadie, the shriek having been extremely girly, but one look showed that it was Jude who was literally bouncing.

"Kwest man, you finally asked her?" A nod from Kwest and yet another squeal from the girls showed that Kwest had indeed asked Sadie to marry him and she had obviously accepted. Tommy gave Kwest another 'guy-hug' before he strolled over to the Harrison sisters who were still holding onto each other. Rolling his eyes at them, he let them have their moment for a few more seconds before taking Jude by the waist and swinging her around, moving her to the side as he said hello to said, hugging her and kissing her cheek. Jude hugged Kwest, congratulating him on his new engagement.

The drive home from the airport was a good hour or so and Jude had to travel more, meaning that she was slightly grouchy. She sat in the back with her sister, her iPod blasting through her ears as she stared out the window, watching the other cars pass by. Halfway through the drive, she drifted to sleep, Sadie pulling Jude's jacket over her little sister to keep her warm.

Jude stirred as the car came to a stop, Tommy opening the door and lifting her out, Sadie shutting the door behind them before helping Kwest to carry the bags. While in Thailand, Jude and Tommy had decided that Jude should move in with him and Jude had accepted. Carrying his girl upstairs and into his large penthouse apartment but he almost dropped her when he saw who was on his couch.

"Hello Tom. Long time no see right?"

* * *

Please review

Allie.


End file.
